You Are Loved
by invisiblemanda
Summary: What happens when Gilbert attends the Passion 2013 conference? How will he be changed? And how will that affect those around him? Human/college AU. T for language, alcohol, and other things. Pic found on zerochan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea that I got while at the Passion 2013 conference in Atlanta. It may be a little weird, but I'm sure it'll be awesome. I hope everyone likes it :)**

**In case anyone needs a reference…  
Gilbert = Prussia  
Francis = France  
Antonio = Spain  
Mathias = Denmark  
Tino = Finland  
Matthew = Canada  
Ludwig = Germany  
Feliciano = Italy  
Lovino = South Italy/Romano  
Roderich = Austria  
Elizabeta = Hungary  
Arthur = Britain**

**I think those are all of the characters used in this story. If I forgot someone, or if I add others as the story progresses, I will list them here in the first chapter.**

**This is rated T for language (I keep it light, but it's still there), alcohol, and other stuff that would be spoilers if I mentioned it here in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is a human/college AU. The characters are intended to simply be humans and do not necessarily represent the countries they represent in the show, nor do they represent my personal opinions about the countries. In other words, if you're from one of the countries, don't be offended by the way they are or aren't characterized in this story.**

"It's time for the end of the semester bar crawl!" Francis exclaimed as he burst through the door of the four bedroom student apartment. "After that last final, I need this!" He ran his hand through his long, blonde hair as his blue eyes scanned the people in the room.

"Kesesesesese! Is cooking really that hard?" replied Gilbert.

"Well, there's a little more to it than coloring."

"Hey! Don't put down the Awesome Me and my Awesome Major!"

"Yeah!" replied Mathias, who was just coming out of his room, winter coat in hand.

Gilbert ran over and put his arm around Mathias's shoulders. "See? He knows!"

"It's more than just coloring. It's coloring on the computer." Mathias joked. Gilbert playfully smacked his friend in the back of his head. Mathias shoved him in response and Gilbert shoved back harder, causing Mathias to slam into the wall. A startled yell sounded from the other side followed by the sound of footsteps. The door opened quickly and a Spaniard was standing in the doorway. His green eyes shone with confusion.

"Wha-" Spain started.

"Seriously dude? We've been roommates for, like, how long? And that scared you?" Gilbert laughed.

"Ah… well…" Antonio responded sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, it's time to go to the bar!" Francis stated as he walked to his room to stash his bookbag. Soon, everyone was ready to leave. They left their apartment, which was located just off of campus, and headed down the street to the first bar of the evening. They entered the crowded bar, flashing their IDs on the way in, and quickly sat down at an unoccupied table in the corner.

"I think I will have something to eat" Antonio said as he looked at a menu that was on the table.

"Me too. I'm starving" replied Mathias as he also grabbed a menu to look at. For a few minutes, everyone was quiet as they each studied their menus to decide what to eat. After everyone had decided, they sent Gilbert up to the bar to place everyone's orders. Gilbert grumbled in annoyance as he went while the others started conversing.

"I've been waiting for this break all semester!" cried Mathias.

"Why?" asked Francis.

"I'm going snowboarding. At Mammoth Mountain."

"I've heard of that place! It's supposed to be awesome!" responded Antonio.

"You know it, man! I'll be there most of break."

"Where are you going?" asked Gilbert, who was just returning from placing the order.

"Mon ami, that was fast!" exclaimed Francis.

"Well, when that many people are crowded around the bar, you have to know how to get yourself noticed. And if there's one thing the Awesome Me is good at, it's getting noticed" Gilbert replied with a smirk.

"Well, you are good at that" Mathias said with a chuckle.

"So, are you going anywhere?" asked Francis.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm going to Atlanta."

"You don't sound too happy about it, mon ami."

"Nope. Tino's dragging me there."

"You mean that weird kid you hang around?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah, him. He's dragging me to some thing. It's called Passion or something like that. It's basically church for a few days. And the worst part is that we'll be traveling on New Year's Eve. I'll be with a bunch of fruitcakes who probably won't let me get drunk."

"That's tragic!" exclaimed Antonio.

"Yeah, that really sucks man!" agreed Mathias.

"I'll manage somehow. Maybe I'll be able to sneak out and to go a nightclub or something. Or better yet, sneak something inside." All four of them laughed together.

"So what do you do there? Just attend church every day for a few days?" asked Francis.

"Yeah, basically. Tino said he came back on fire or something like that."

"Does that mean they're lighting people on fire there?" Antonio asked with a smirk.

"I hope so! That would be pretty awesome! Just like me! Kesesesesese!"

The others playfully shoved them as they laughed. Soon their food arrived. They ate it quickly, being that they were so hungry, and had a few drinks before leaving to go to the next bar. They found a table and had a few more drinks. They were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and laughing hard when Gilbert happened to glance at the door and froze. Entering the bar, he saw a tall man with dark hair, glasses, and a mole. The man glanced around the bar angrily, clearly looking for someone.

"Hey guys, we need to leave. Now." Gilbert announced.

"Why?" asked Francis.

"Roderich's here, and I think he's looking for me."

The others glanced at the door just as Roderich saw them and started making his way over. "He looks pissed" Antonio observed.

"Yeah, that's why we gotta run!" replied Gilbert.

"It's too late. He's already seen you" reasoned Mathias.

"Out the back" Gilbert simply stated.

"What?" asked Francis. "We can't just go running through the kitchen."

"Yes we can!" replied Gilbert. He grabbed Francis's arm. "Come on!"

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Mathias as he followed Gilbert, grabbing Antonio in the process. The four of them busted through the door that led to the kitchen and, ignoring the shouts and screams of the workers, quickly ran through and out the back door. They ran out of the alley and down the street a little longer before stopping to catch their breath from running as well as laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that! That's so disrespectful to the staff!" Francis said between breaths, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was laughing pretty hard.

"You're only saying that because you're a food major" retorted Gilbert.

"Culinary Arts. And so what if I am?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You know that was kind of fun." Francis sighed and agreed as quietly as he could.

"So why is Roderich mad at you?" asked Mathias.

"When is he _not_ mad at Gilbert?" Antonio interjected before Gilbert could answer.

"Well that is true. Gilbert just can't seem to leave him alone." responded Mathias as the group began walking down the road again.

"Ah, Roderich is such a beautiful man" began Francis. "I used to watch him practice his piano from the hall inside the music building. That is, until they remodeled it. His face when he's focused on the music is just… irresistible."

"Francis, sometimes I think you're attracted to anything that moves. And sometimes things that don't move" jested Mathias.

"Non, mon ami. I am simply bisexual. I am not a rapist or a creep - I only sleep with those who are willing."

"Well, it sucks for you that Arthur isn't willing" Gilbert said with a wink. Everyone laughed except for Francis, who let out a sigh.

"One day, my friends. It will happen one day."

They continued to go from bar to bar for the rest of the evening, slowly becoming more and more drunk. Fortunately for Gilbert, they didn't run into Roderich any more that night. Eventually, they somehow managed to make it back to their apartment safely.

* * *

Gilbert groaned. His head was throbbing and the pounding at his door didn't help at all.

"Brother! Wake up!" a voice sounded through the door. Gilbert groaned again and tried to sit up, noticing for the first time that he was laying on the floor and not the bed. He had somehow made it back to his room, but he collapsed before he had made it to his bed.

"Brother! I'm coming in!" cried the voice from behind the door. Gilbert groaned loudly as the door to his bedroom opened quickly and hit the wall with a thud. In the doorway stood a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ludwig! It's too early!"

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Brother. It's 10:45 AM. We need to leave in 15 minutes if we're going to be home by dinner at 5:30."

Gilbert made an effort to sit up but failed. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Is it that late already?"

"Ja." He looked around the room and sighed. "Are you even ready to go?"

Gilbert made a second effort to stand up, and finally succeeded this time. He glanced around the room. "Of course! …Maybe. Not really."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I thought as much." He turned to the door. "I'm going to call Mutti and tell her that we'll be late. I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, he left.

Gilbert rubbed his head and wished that he had a bottle of water within reaching distance. Suddenly, Antonio's head peeked through the doorway.

"Your brother looks pissed!" he said, almost too cheerfully.

"What else is new" Gilbert responded, sarcastically. "He always has to schedule everything, and he gets so damn angry if things don't go exactly as planned. Seriously, that guy needs to get laid."

Antonio chuckled.

Gilbert looked up at Antonio. "So, why aren't you hugging the toilet right now?"

"I didn't drink as much as the rest of you." Gilbert gave him a puzzled look. "Well, _someone_ had to make sure we all got back safely."

"Ah. Danke." Gilbert mumbled. Suddenly, he felt a bubbling in his stomach. Fortunately there was a trash can close by. He quickly grabbed it and only had just enough time to miss the floor. Antonio just shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "Hey!" Gilbert called. "Make yourself useful and get me some pain killers and water."

Antonio nodded and left as another wave of sickness from Gilbert landed in the trash can.

After an hour, Gilbert was packed and ready to leave for home. Most of the packing was done by Ludwig as Gilbert sat nearby, hugging his trash can. Soon, Ludwig had the car loaded up and Gilbert said his goodbyes to Antonio. Both Mathias and Francis were sleeping off hangovers, Mathias on the couch and Francis in Antonio's bed, where he somehow ended up the night before. Gilbert was the only one who was leaving for home today.

As soon as he was in the car, Gilbert made himself comfortable and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly most of the way home, much to Ludwig's annoyance.

* * *

"Come on!" cried Tino. "It's about to start!"

Gilbert sighed as he followed his strange little friend into the dome to find seats. He glanced at his pink wristband, then at the purple lights filling the room, and finally at the huge screens. There were Bible verses being scrolled on them. _Bible verses. _"This is so unawesome" Gilbert thought to himself. "I'm going to need a drink after this."

**A/N: "Mon Ami" means "my friend" in French. "Non" means "No" in French. "Ja" means "yes" in German. "Mutti" means "mom" in German. "Danke" means "Thanks" in German.**

**I've read a few fanfics with Denmark, but I'm not super confident writing him, so I hope the characterization is ok. As for the place that he's going snowboarding, I'm not too familiar with popular snowboarding resorts, so I just found a place from a quick Google search.**

**I hope everyone liked this :) Anyone who gets the "fruitcake" reference gets a hi-five.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating lately. I want to thank anyone/everyone who's following this story and reassure you that I haven't abandoned it or forgotten about it. I have been really, insanely busy with school and stuff, and haven't had the time, energy, or motivation to write lately.

So that brings me to an announcement, of sorts: I am making this an official hiatus. I will not be updating this or any other story until mid-May. I really need to focus on my school work, but I wanted to post this message so that everyone's aware. I'll still be around to talk to people and read other stories, but I won't be making any actual updates on my stories until this semester is over.

(When I finally update this story, I'll delete this message/chapter)

Thanks for understanding!


End file.
